His thoughts change as often as his hair
by The-Hufflepuff-Death-Eater
Summary: A series of drabbles, stories, freeverses and whatnot, from the mind of one Teddy Remus Lupin. Set in the same universe as Dragons and Fire and Big Blue Boxes. Lily is off with the dear madman, hence the crossover. LilyTeddy, of course.
1. When she sleeps she is but a shade

He knows he loves her when she is sleeping.

When she sleeps the fire and sharpness and sparkling energy that is _LilyLunaPotter_ dissapates, leaving behind only a shade, the last vestiges of the tiny girl he once knew showing through under painted eyelids and the few red curls that fall in her face.

He knows then that he loves her, because only love can be both this aching for the days when she was Lilypad and he was _justTeddy_, and at the same time yearning to have her back, the way she goes limp and lifeless when sleep extinguishes her sparkle scaring him, because Lily Luna Potter is never this still.

When she sleeps she is no one, not little Lilypad nor Slytherin Lils or just plain dragonsfire Lily, and yet he still loves her.

This, Teddy knows, is love.


	2. Supernova eyes or dragonscale girl?

**I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this, but it'll be going for a while. I can only write Teddy when the mood strikes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>He<em> tends to describe her in terms of the universe they dance upon, his _supernovaeyes,_**rocketsfirehair,**_timeinhergaze _girl. He does this because those things are the most beautiful and dangerous to him, and she _is_ beauty and danger.

But ask the boy she left behind, the one whose hair can't quite decide, and he'll tell you her hair is **dragons**fire, her eyes are **daisyleaf**{_Slytherin_} green, and that her gaze holds anger that scorches, pain that reaches inside your own chest and drags your heart along with hers, and love that can sweep even a steady Hufflepuff off his feet.

Because Teddy Lupin describes Lily Luna Potter in terms of _her_, of the mad, wonderful girl he let slip off into the stars.


	3. The stars are trapped in her eyes

su·per·no·va

noun

1

: the explosion of a star in which the star may reach a maximum intrinsic luminosity one billion times that of the sun

2

: one that explodes into prominence or popularity; also : superstar

The only class Teddy really liked at Hogwarts was Astronomy, and sometimes he thinks the hours spent pouring over starcharts and freezing to death on the tower might have addled his brains a bit.

For instance, he _knows_ Lily is a girl, a witch, his best friend, but when he looks at her he doesn't see red hair or green eyes or a pointed face splattered with freckles. He sees a supernova, an explosion of pure energy too large for the tiny body it's been crammed into.

It escapes into her hair and curls around her head like starfire, causes her green eyes to shine impossibly bright. And like a supernova, she outshines the tightly woven galaxy of the Weasley family easily. None of them quite know what to do with this shock wave of a girl, with her Slytherin friends and shiny dragon burns that she's far too proud of to heal magically.

She starts to fade like she's destined to.

Because while supernovae burn bright, they die quickly. She trades her Hogwarts friends for Muggle boys, her summers chasing dragons for weeks on end of staying out late and sleeping her life away. Teddy is powerless to help as his best friend slowly pulls in on herself, the pretty colours gone and a black hole occupying the body where Lily Luna used to be.

And then one day she's just _gone_

Harry has the entire Auror department searching. Al runs off two days after she does, supposedly to go look for her. Ginny hasn't stopped crying, and Teddy's thrown himself back into his starcharts trying not to think about the nagging _whatif_

Finally, Al can't take it anymore and tells him everything he promised Lily he wouldn't. She's gone off to bigger, better galaxies with the one person who did what Teddy never could and saved her from the sea of redheads she was drowning in, who set free the stars trapped in her eyes.

She's gone for good, and Teddy realizes too late that if Lily was a supernova, he was nothing but the inky sky behind her. He clings to the stardust she left behind, tries and fails to track her in his charts, and all the while his hair refuses to budge from a flat black.

His supernova girl exploded, and he's been left blind from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.


End file.
